canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Japan
| returnees = TDBus (6) FescennineFelix (10) Radfiddler (13) Owlish (18) RevengeoftheNerds (19) | video = | previousseason = Quebec | nextseason = Greenland | dvdcover = }}Survivor: Japan (also stylized as Survivor: Japan - The Lotus Era) is the fourth season of Canadienne's ORG Survivor series. Twists *'4 Starting Tribes' - For the first time in Canadienne history, the game started with 4 teams of 5 people. Each of the tribes were named and symbolized by the 4 major religions worshiped in Japan. *'Fukusku Gardens' - The Fukushu Gardens was the main twist of this season. Acted like a form of Exile Island, this twist held all the advantages and disadvantages that was played in the entire season. Items included- hidden immunity idols, vote steals, double votes, and a Mask of Restriction. The tribe that lost the reward challenges were tasked to choose one person from each of the opposing tribes to go to the Gardens immediately- to avoid any outside discrepancies and agreements. It was then changed for the tribe dissolve and tribe swap to having the losing tribe select one player, that said player to take someone from the losing tribe to join them, and the person who performed the best in the challenge- keeping the total of 3 people visiting the Gardens every episode. *'Tribe Dissolve' - On Day 7, it was revealed that Kyodan and Seitenkyu were being disbanded as tribes and that the Final 18 would be divided into 2 tribes of 9 under the names of Horyu-Ji and Namiyoke Inari. *'Tribe Swap '- On Day 19, the castaways expected the game to change once again and merge with 12 castaways left in the game, but were sadly misinformed when it was another swap where Horyi-Ji and Namiyoke Inari were no more and that they would be divided into 2 tribes of 6 under the names of Kyodan and Seitenkyu. *'Challenge Performance Determined Swap '- On the Day 19 tribe swap, everyone went through a challenge that determined the new tribes. Seitenkyu was revealed to be the tribe of 6 that won their respective duels, while Kyodan was revealed to be the tribe of 6 that lost said duels. These tribes were disbanded on Day 26 when they merged at 10 forming the tribe of Himeji. *'Outcast Twist' - On Day 26, it was announced that the first 10 voted castaways had a shot to reenter the game. They formed the Outcast tribe and that if they had beat the newly merged tribe of Himeji, they would be allowed to vote 2 people back into the game. If they lost, no one would return to the game and the game would continue as planned. *'Hidden Immunity Idols '- Located in different areas of the Gardens, there were 4 idols hidden within the garden mazes. If desired, 2 idols were able to be combined together and create the Super Idol, as showed at Day 30 tribal, where Charley played her two idols after the votes were read. Changes *'Final 2 '- Due to the announcement of Austin quitting on Day 26, the game had to quickly change from an 7 person jury with a Final 3 to a 7 person jury with a Final 2. This was last minute change to keep with the balance of jurors and finalists. *'No Tribal Council '- Due to the announcement of Emma quitting on Day 32, tribal council was cancelled and that she was made the third member of the jury to fit the requirements of a balanced jury with the respective amount of finalists. The game continued on as scheduled with a new reward and immunity challenges and tribal council to determine the 4th jury member. Hosts Castaways } | rowspan="7" | rowspan="10" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Just323 "JJ" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Ironstone99 "Matthew" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | TDBus "Tom" | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Andyland55 "Andy" | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |9 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Jagawatz "Jay" | | |6th Voted Out Day 15 |7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Estefanagomez "Estefana" | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 |5 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Radfiddler "Linus" | | | |8th Voted Out Day 21 |4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | RevengeoftheNerds "George" | | | |9th Voted Out Day 23 |3 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | StackyBro "Tyler" | | | |10th Voted Out Day 25 |9 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Broyate "Austin" | | | | rowspan="10" |Quit Day 26 |1 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | FescennineFelix "Felix" | | | |11th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 28 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Imayami "Catherine" | | | |12th Voted Out Day 30 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX "Emma" | | | |Quit Day 32 |1 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | DarkKid99 "Allison" | | | |13th Voted Out Day 33 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Dangrayne "Charley" | | | |14th Voted Out Day 35 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Eddie325™ "Eddie" | | | |15th Voted Out Day 36 |17 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Owlish "Toby" | | | |16th Voted Out Day 38 |2 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Lionshadyshanimal "Shannon" | | | |Runner-Up |1 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Blueu22 "Chris" | | | |Sole Survivor |3 |} Episode Guide Voting History (*) - A star denotes a self vote. (^) - An up arrow denotes a penalty vote. Trivia *The outcast twist was originally not present, however a host implemented it in the day after Japan started. Links Japan Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Seasons